DB Consulting as an independent agent and not as an agent of the Government, shall furnish all necessary personnel, labor, facilities, and equipment, materials and supplies, except as may otherwise be provided by the government, and shall provide necessary scientific writing, technical and logistical support to the Tobacco Control Research Branch (TCRB) in the conduct of 1) writing, editorial and graphic services for scientific presentations and outreach;2) coordination of scientific conferences and meetings;and 3) liaison and communication assistance. The following tasks have been identified as key to our support: 1. Preparation of Scientific and Consumer Presentations and Documents - Writing, Editorial, and Graphic Services a. Develop and produce scientific, technical and consumer presentations and documents. The scientific areas to be addressed by these documents shall include but not be limited to: 1) Prevention of tobacco use, initiation of tobacco use, , addiction to tobacco and treatment of tobacco addiction; 2) The psychological, sociocultural, physiological and genetic factors that influence tobacco use prevention, initiation, addiction, and cessation; 3) Mechanisms for dissemination of prevention and treatment interventions; 4) Tobacco policies, including taxation and pricing, clean indoor air policies, advertising and marketing restrictions, youth access restrictions and tobacco product and nicotine regulation; 5) Basic biological research to include biomarkers of tobacco exposure and tobacco-induced cellular events as they relate to carcinogenesis; 6) The genetic and environmental interactions in susceptibility to tobacco-related cancers; 7) The surveillance of tobacco use behaviors, the implementation of tobacco-related interventions; 8) Tobacco advertising and promotion practices, particularly as they relate to the "targeting" of special populations; 9) Tobacco growing practices, particularly those dealing with breeding and genetics which change the tobacco and tobacco smoke constituents; 10) The epidemiologic, clinical or experimental nature of the smoking relationship with specific diseases or conditions. Diseases or conditions which may be directly or indirectly caused by smoking or tobacco use, including second-hand smoke or involuntary smoking. Smoking and tobacco use and cancer will be emphasized;however other diseases and conditions may be addressed. 11) Quantitative data on consumption of tobacco products from all countries, including but not limited to numbers of cigarettes, cigars, per capita consumption data;pounds of tobacco (gross and per capita data) and all other measures of consumption; 12) Marketing, distribution, pricing, import, and export data, marketing and related information relative to diversification programs of major tobacco companies in this country and abroad;and, 13) Information on types of tobacco and tobacco products. This includes but is not limited to cigarettes, cigars, pipe tobacco, [unreadable]roll your own[unreadable], chewing tobacco, snuff, novel tobacco products, and devices used for tobacco use. b. Develop and produce administrative, consumer, technical, and scientific documents for publication or web site posting, including those that stem from workshops, conferences, and meetings. The materials required will range from visual aids with a few pages of technical background narrative to preparing and publishing research results, reports, articles, and fact sheets. c. Assist in preparing, rewriting, and reproducing scientific reports and/or technical and consumer program materials, including necessary graphics and art work, such as slides, tables, graphs, PowerPoint presentations, posters, etc., on a rapid response basis;and distributing the materials as instructed. Note: All presentations and documents prepared under this contract will be the property of the Federal government. shall not publish or disseminate any information, or analyses or reports using information, obtained under this contract without written approval of the Project Officer. Results of analyses, evaluations, reports, and articles are published under authorship by the TCRB staff and/or other authors as appropriate. Articles are published in appropriate medical, public health, and other scientific or professional journals. 2. Scientific and Technical Support to Scientific Meetings and Conferences Provide conference and technical support to the Tobacco Control Research Branch. Approximately twenty to thirty (20-30) meetings annually are anticipated, with the majority of the meetings to be held in government office buildings in the Washington, D.C. area. DB Consulting shall assist the Project Officer and/or Work Assignment Leader in performing the individual tasks as listed below. In particular DB Consulting, with approval of the Project Officer, will establish and maintain appropriate liaison with individuals, institutions, and organizations. Meetings will primarily consist of tobacco control meetings internal to the National Institutes of Health including the NCI Tobacco Research Opportunities Team (TROT), the NIH Tobacco and Nicotine Research Interest Group (TANRIG), and TCRB meetings. Other scientific meetings may be supported dependent upon resources. The Government staff expect that both Federal and non-Federal participants will attend these meetings and that some may be held outside the Washington, DC area. Organizations shall include, but not be limited to Institutes of the National Institutes of Health, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, the Food and Drug Administration, the American Legacy Foundation, the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation, the American Cancer Society, NCI grantees and grantee institutions, and other private and public entities involved in research and the application, diffusion and dissemination of research findings to prevent and treat tobacco use addiction and the diseases/conditions caused by tobacco use. DB Consulting shall provide per diem, travel, and other fees for non-government participants for these meetings, as instructed by the Project Officer. DB Consulting, in consultation with appropriate TCRB staff and with approval of the Project Officer, shall perform the following services: a. Establish the scientific strategy and technical plans for the conferences and meetings. This shall include defining 1) meeting agenda and desired products;2) meeting format;3) candidate participants;4) meeting dates;and 5) requirements for and sources of scientific/technical orientation/background materials for participants. b. Prepare, compile, and distribute to attendees and presenters, prior to the conference or meeting, all necessary background materials, such as visual aids, scientific articles, program reviews, abstracts, and other program materials such as agenda and registration information specified by the Project Officer or TCRB conference or meeting leader. c. Communicate with presenters concerning abstracts, audiovisual needs, presentations, travel, and any other needs as specified by the Project Officer or TCRB conference or meeting leader. d. Final site selection will be the responsibility of the Project Officer, and will be handled in accordance with the provisions set forth in NIH Manual Issuance 2600-103-20.102.4, Acquisition of Temporary Conference Space on the NIH Reservation. In consultation with the Project Officer, DB Consulting shall assist in identifying a range of suitable conference locations and facilities. DB Consulting shall prepare and distribute letters of invitation and agendas to all participants as directed by the Project Officer. e. Provide sufficient professional staff for performing all on-site conference services. f. As required by Project Officer, prepare transcriptions or summaries of the proceedings, and/or synthesize scientific and technical documents for dissemination of conference findings. g. Prepare, reproduce, and distribute post-conference materials in multiple formats. 3. Liaison and Communication Assistance a. Assist in establishing and maintaining liaison with organizations and individuals involved and interested in tobacco use prevention and control, including other governmental agencies, not-for-profit organizations, professional societies, medical schools, public health schools and other academic health schools or centers, industry, voluntary groups, and educational groups. DB Consulting shall develop and maintain appropriate resource lists (e.g., mailing lists, inventories of programs and resources). b. Provide quick response capability in preparing responses (i.e., from request to final product delivery) for Institute, National Cancer Advisory Board (NCAB), Department and congressional inquiries, and other requests. c. Provide liaison, coordination, and communication assistance for current and future TCRB and NCI global or international research initiatives and activities. d. Assist with collaborative activities related to the diffusion, dissemination and delivery of TCRB research to scientists and researchers, to public health and tobacco control practitioners, and to the public and consumers. Note: Work performed under this contract is to be undertaken only after receiving a Work Assignment, approved by both the Contracting Officer and the Project Officer. B. Project Management DB Consulting shall provide a Contract Project Manager and key personnel to consult and interact with the National Cancer Institute (NCI) Project Officer, and NCI Work Assignment Leaders. DB Consulting shall develop technical approaches and specifications to meet the requirements as stated by the Project Officer. DB Consulting shall interact on a weekly basis, either through personal contact, telephone or e-mail with the Project Officer. DB Consulting shall meet bimonthly with the Project Officer to review the status of each Work Assignment. DB Consulting shall submit a monthly report to the NCI Contracting Officer and Project Officer containing detailed cost and labor distribution data by Work Assignment for the preceding month and year-to-date. DB Consulting shall also submit monthly progress reports. DB Consulting shall submit an annual report of no more than five (5) (Is this too specific or restrictive, or appropriate?) pages that briefly summarizes results and problems encountered (with their respective solutions) during the covered contract period.